A Mother's Worst Nightmare
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Something happens to Nicky and her family is right there by her side. Lots of family moments in this which I love writing. I was emotional writing this that doesn't happen very often.


It's Sunday and the Reagan's are at Frank's just sitting down to eat. Frank says "Does anyone have any good news or good stories to share." Danny says "Well this past week I saved a teenager girl's life from committing suicide she was being bullied by some guys she was so tired sick of it happening and she didn't want to go on anymore but I had a talk with her and talk with her parents." Erin says "That's wonderful, Danny." "I put away for a guy for 30 years and it felt good." Jack and Sean says "We aced a test." Nicky says "I did too." Linda says "I saved a patient's life." Jamie says "I was going for a run and I bumped into very pregnant woman who had gone into labor." "I had delivered her baby so a first for me." Later in the day the families go back home.

Erin and Nicky are watching TV. Erin says "Are you free to be with your mother on Saturday as a mom and daughter day." Nicky says "Sure, what are we going do." Erin says "How about getting a massage, shopping, and a movie." Nicky says "That sounds fun. Erin says "I know I can't wait either."

Saturday then came Erin and Nicky got there massages then went to see a movie and then went shopping. Erin bought Nicky some stuff. It was 6:00 when they came home. Erin put in a pizza in the oven. Nicky says "Mom, I thank you for the fun day." Erin says "Yes, it was fun and thank you for spending the day with me."

Sunday night and Nicky went back to campus where she lives.

Wednesday came and Nicky has a date with her boyfriend Jason. Jason had taken her out to eat and then see a movie. Then went back to his house. Started watching TV. Jason puts his hand on her leg. Nicky says "What are you doing." Jason says "It's time for us to make love." Nicky says "I'm sorry I'm waiting until my wedding night." Then he throws her flat on the sofa and started ripping her clothes and unzips his fly and gets on top of her. Nicky says "No, please stop." "No stop." Jason then enters her roughly, and goes all in and she screams in pain. After a few moments he pulled out of her. Nicky sat up and tried to put her clothes back on that she could. Nicky leaves the house and calls her friend. Her friend picked her up and drove her to the hospital.

Nicky and her friend walked in and of course Linda was right there. Linda says "Oh god, no." Linda says "Nicky, come on sweetie let's go to exam room. Her friend left.

Nicky is sitting on the exam table with her legs in stirrups. Linda says "What happened." Nicky says "My boyfriend Jason."

Jason knew what he had to do now knowing her family careers. Jason packed up a bag of clothes and left New York City.

Nicky is being examined by a female doctor and with Linda by her side. Linda says "honey I need to step outside for a moment."

Linda walked out and broke down crying her self and thinking why Nicky she is like a daughter to her. Then she got her emotions controlled and started calling Danny. Linda says "Honey I need to talk to you can you come to the hospital you will have to take the boys to Frank's." Danny says "Sure." Linda tells a nurse to page her when Danny walks in.

Danny took the boys to Frank's. Then Danny got to the hospital. Then the nurse paged Linda. Linda walked out. Linda says "Honey, let's go in seating area over there."

Danny says "You are scaring me, Linda." Linda says "Sit, then I will tell you." "Nicky came in awhile ago." Danny says "Was she in a accident." Linda says "No, oh god I wish I didn't have to tell you this but she was raped." Danny says "What, no." "I have to see her now." Linda says "Just wait they're still doing the rape kit." Linda can see tears in Danny's eyes. He loves his niece so much. "I will go and check on her."

Linda walks in and they just finished up. Nicky says "Linda, I don't want anybody to know about this." Linda says "It will get out and I'm sorry but your uncle Danny is waiting outside." Linda walks out.

Linda says "Okay they are finished go easy on her. Danny now had to control his emotions so he do his job and asks her questions.

Danny walks in and just looking at her and he couldn't take it anymore and he breaks down and goes to her and hugs her. Danny says "Oh god Nicky, I love you and why did this have to happen to you." "Can I ask you some questions?" Nicky says "Alright." Danny says "Did you know your attacker." Nicky says "Yes, it was my boyfriend Jason." Danny says "That no good jerk." "Tell me what happened." Nicky says "We came back from a date we were watching TV then he put his hand on my leg and I asked him what he was doing and he tells me it's time to make love and I told him I am waiting until my wedding night." "Then he pushed me flat on my back on the sofa and I told him to stop many times but he raped me, Uncle Danny." Danny says "Okay here is a personal question and then I'm done." "Was he wearing a condom?" Nicky says "No." Danny says "Thanks, sweetie." Nicky says "Can you tell mom for me I don't think I can do it. Danny says "Yeah, I will." Danny gave her one last hug and a kiss on the forehead and walked out.

Danny went into Linda's arms and cried again. Danny says "Thank your for calling me and now I have to do the hardest thing ever telling her and I have to do it now." Danny leaves the hospital.

Danny drives to Erin's and thinking it may be a long night and he knows she will want to go to her right away.

Danny knocks; Erin looks through the peephole and sees its Danny. Erin opens up the door. Erin says "Okay this is late so something must be going on." Danny walks in. Danny says "Let's sit down." Erin says "Is it Nicky has something happened to her."

Danny and Erin sit on the sofa and Danny takes her hand in his. Danny says "This is going to be hardest thing I ever to tell you." Erin says "Come on, Danny what is it." Danny says "Nicky is in the hospital, she was raped by her boyfriend." Erin says "No, not my daughter, not my baby." Erin breaks down and Danny takes her into his arms. "I need to see her now." Danny says "Well you are not driving so I will take you."

Danny drives Erin to the hospital. Danny and Erin walk in and Linda still on shift. Linda takes Erin to Nicky's room. Erin sees she's still wake. Erin hugs her distraught daughter. Erin says "I'm so sorry honey." Danny walks in. Erin says "You need to arrest this guy." Danny says "Baez just called me went to his address and he was nowhere in sight." "My guess he skipped town." Nicky says "Mom, go home." Erin says "No, I'm not leaving you I'm staying right here with you all night." Danny says "Erin, you take care of yourself and I love you both very much." Danny hugs his niece and sister and leaves.

Danny came home and went to bed and felt exhausted but having a hard time going to sleep thinking about Nicky.

Then in the morning Danny calls Jamie. Danny says "Jamie, something happened last night and we didn't want call you." "Nicky was raped last night by her boyfriend." Jamie says Oh my god, no." Danny says "Can you pick up Nicky from the hospital and Erin stayed there all last night." "Bring them home and stay with them for awhile until he is caught." Jamie says "Of course."

Jamie packs a bag of clothes and by 10:00 Jamie goes to the hospital. Jamie walks into her room. Jamie can see Erin didn't get much sleep. Jamie says "I'm so sorry sweetie and hugs her. "Are you ready to be released I'm taking you home and staying with you for awhile and I don't want to hear any buts." Erin says "Thanks, Jamie we need you."

Jamie brings Nicky and Erin home. Jamie says "If you need to stop by your dorm room we can do that now." Nicky says "Sure." Jamie says "Erin, while we are gone why don't you take a nap."

Jamie drove Nicky to her dorm room and Jamie helping her pack up some stuff. They went back home.

That night Jamie sleeps in the guest bedroom. Then a few hours later Nicky screams. Erin got up first. Erin says "It's going to be okay it will take time."

A week later and Jamie is still there. One night Nicky has gone to bed. Erin and Jamie are talking. Erin says "She has had night mares every night and she won't open up to me about it." Jamie says "I think she needs time to open up." Erin says "Why did this have to happen to my daughter, my baby." "How can we get through this?" Jamie says "Because we are the Reagans we are there for everybody in this family." "And will get through this and when it's time for Nicky to open up to you." Erin says "Thank you, Jamie and I love you." "And I'm exhausted." Jamie says "This has taken a toll on you go to bed." Erin hugs Jamie and goes to bed.

The next morning which is Friday. Jamie fixes them breakfast. Erin says "Since its Friday I'm not working but I have some errands to do." Jamie says "You go, I will stay with Nicky." Erin left.

Erin went to the police station to see Danny. They go in a private room. Danny says "How's Nicky doing." Erin says "About the same." "She won't open up to me." "You questioned her why, don't you tell me." Danny says "No, she needs to tell you first." Give her time." Erin says "Yeah I know and Jamie said the same thing." Danny says "I know this is taking an emotional toll on you too but you take care of yourself and if you need anything call me day or night but you got Jamie too." Erin says "He's been great." Erin and Danny hug and she leaves.

Jamie says "Sweetie you need to open up to your mom and tell her what happened." Nicky says "I know it's going to be hard." "I tried to fight him off but he was so strong." Jamie says "I know honey." "Please have a talk with her when she comes home and I will leave for a bit so you have that time you need."

Then Erin came home. Jamie says "I'm going out for awhile but you will be fine without me for a bit." Jamie leaves.

Nicky says "Mom, I want to tell you about that night." Erin says "Alright, honey." Nicky says "We went out on a date to a pizza place and then to a movie and went to a his house for a bit." "We started watching TV and he put his hand on my leg and I asked him what he was doing and he told me it was time to make love I told him I was waiting until my wedding night and he pushed me on the sofa and he raped me." "I tried to fight back but he was so strong." Erin says "Oh honey thank you for telling me." Jamie came back later.

Saturday came and finally a lead that Jason came back to New York City. Danny calls Jamie if he wants to be there too when he is arrested. Danny and Jamie are at his address. Danny and Jamie arrested him. Jason was sent to jail.

Danny and Jamie went to Erin's. Danny says "We have good news we just arrested Jason so he will never hurt you." Danny, Jamie, Nicky, and Erin had a family hug. Nicky says "I'm ready to get some therapy." Danny says "That's good hon, I will call Linda and Linda will let you know who to go to." Danny left. Jamie packed up his things.

Jamie went out to the living room. Erin says "Jamie, how can we thank you for being here with us when we needed you." Jamie says "Because you are family and I would anything for you and I don't need a thank you." Jamie hugs them both and left.

The next week arrived and Nicky went to her first therapy session.

THE END


End file.
